Coordinating systems for carrying out coordination between or among applications have been provided conventionally. For example, in one such system, coordination of data among a plurality of applications is carried out by means of a service portal having a plurality of windows displaying processing results from a plurality of applications.
However, with conventional application coordinating systems, it has been the case that the rules for achieving coordination between or among the applications that are to be coordinated have been established in advance, with special-purpose coordination systems being developed thereafter, and so enormous effort and expense have been required for coordination of the master data which is shared between or among applications and for transfer of data for update thereof. Furthermore, there has been poor universality, it being the case that change(s) to coordination target and/or coordination source application(s) have necessitated that the system be rebuilt from scratch.
The present invention was conceived in light of such problems, it being an object thereof to provide an application coordinating system that is inexpensive and is highly universal.